


Red in My Eye

by tranimation



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranimation/pseuds/tranimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixteen-year-old Amanda Krueger (Sister Mary Helena), a virginal nun on staff of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, is accidentally locked in with a hundred maniacs. Canonical (to the Englund franchise): Horror: Complete. Rated M for violence and sexuality, with emphasis on rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fascinated by the character of Freddy Krueger for a long time, but I've always been intrigued by his backstory of the "son of a hundred maniacs." In a scene in the film, A NIGHTMARE OF ELM STREET 5: THE DREAM CHILD, we catch a glimpse of Freddy's biological parents. The sixteen-year-old Amanda Krueger (Sister Mary Helena) was a nun on staff at the mental institution and, during Christmas holiday, she was accidentally locked in, where she raped by a hundred maniacs. Robert Englund made a cameo as one of the inmates who was, in a way, the ringleader of the incident and, obviously, this "Featured Maniac" (as he was credited, who I affectionately pet-named as "Ted") became the biological father of the homicidal serial child molester and murderer, Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger.
> 
> This has to be the first pastiche I have ever done that was ever finished in twenty-four hours. I don't believe I've ever done that before. It's dribble — pure, unadulterated dribble! Of course, I didn't write this in a "normal" manner. If I had, it would have taken longer. I wrote this using very loose, fragmented prose, because I felt it described the fragile psychological state of the character of "Ted" the best. And I hope it's clear in the end that he stole Amanda's virginity by breaking the hymen... 
> 
> A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET © Wes Craven/New Line Cinema

The doctors looked upon the crowd of a hundred, writhing and hissing below, at the top of the staircase.  
  
Their fat fingers pointed at us.  
  
One by one.  
  
Counting.  
  
Their eyes looked up me with fear.  
  
They just stare.  
  
They always stare.  
  
And they always loose count.  
  
This room, this dungeon, this zoo, was filled to the brim with the indigent, the unwanted, the unworthy, and the disturbed.  
  
Their mouths fizzed with froth.  
  
Their bodies droned and moaned and walked about.  
  
Their eyes looked up me with fear.  
  
Filthy.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Cowards, all of them!  
  
And then there is me.  
  
And there was her.  
  
She pushed through the zoo and called out.  
  
Only I could hear her.  
  
Only me.  
  
I heard metal clang shut and the chains rattled.  
  
She called out again.  
  
I looked up at the staircase above.  
  
The doctors were gone.  
  
The door sealed.  
  
They left her.  
  
Trapped.  
  
Locked in.  
  
With us.  
  
With me.  
  
Dressed in white.  
  
Like an angel.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Oh, so beautiful.  
  
Silence.  
  
This room, this dungeon, this zoo, looked upon her.  
  
Saw what I saw.  
  
Wanted I wanted.  
  
They touched her with their eyes!  
  
My fists tightened.  
  
I watched as the bodies surrounded her.  
  
Hands reached for her!  
  
Their hands grabbed her.  
  
Groped her.  
  
Fondled her.  
  
Tore at her.  
  
She called out.  
  
Only I could hear her.  
  
Only me.  
  
My mouth dried.  
  
My skin crawled.  
  
My blood boiled.  
  
No!  
  
And I saw red.  
  
My fists pushed and peeled through the bodies.  
  
I bit and clawed pass them.  
  
Ripped and wrangled at them.  
  
I grabbed a body that lay on top of her.  
  
My hands rammed through flesh and bone.  
  
Crack.  
  
Gush.  
  
Scream.  
  
Red covered the floor.  
  
Red on my face.  
  
Red in my eyes.  
  
She, in white.  
  
I bore my teeth and roared.  
  
Their eyes looked up me with fear.  
  
Filthy.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Cowards, all of them!  
  
This is my dungeon.  
  
Mine.  
  
I rule here.  
  
Me.  
  
I rule all.  
  
You are mine.  
  
She is mine.  
  
Everything here.  
  
Mine.  
  
Silence.  
  
I drew a breath.  
  
I could smell her.  
  
I could taste her.  
  
My eyes looked down.  
  
Red in my eyes.  
  
White on her dress.  
  
Her eyes looked at me with fear.  
  
They were blue.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Oh, so beautiful.  
  
Like the sky I once remembered.  
  
Like an angel.  
  
I stepped close.  
  
My fingers stretched and greeted her.  
  
Red on my fingers.  
  
Silence.  
  
She moved away.  
  
Moved away.  
  
From me.  
  
I touched her.  
  
She hit me.  
  
Hit me!  
  
No!  
  
And I saw red.  
  
I pressed her down upon the floor.  
  
She looked at me with fear.  
  
My weight against hers.  
  
She looked away.  
  
My head bowed.  
  
Soft against my lips.  
  
Salt against her cheek.  
  
Sweet against my tongue.  
  
Spice against her skin.  
  
This is my dungeon.  
  
Mine.  
  
I rule here.  
  
Me.  
  
I rule all.  
  
You are mine.  
  
She is mine.  
  
Everything here.  
  
Mine.  
  
This room, this dungeon, this zoo, looked upon us.  
  
My muscles tightened.  
  
Stretching.  
  
My body melted against her skin.  
  
Shaking.  
  
My soul surrendered to her.  
  
Burning.  
  
Red in my eyes.  
  
Hot.  
  
White on her dress.  
  
Wet.  
  
Red covered the floor.  
  
Flooding.  
  
Red on her dress.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Oh, so beautiful.  
  
Like I once remembered.


End file.
